servafandomcom-20200215-history
Redcoats
The Confederate Servan Special Forces, known commonly as the Redcoats due to their distinctive service uniforms, are a special operations force tasked with two primary missions: unconventional warfare and foreign internal defense. Their training thus stresses not only basic combat and physical endurance but the lingual and cultural skills needed to work closely with foreign troops. Other similar duties include humanitarian aid and other similarly charitable assistance, for which they are often compared to the Order of the Soaring Eagle of the Human Domain. Despite this comparison they are a much smaller, more specialized military organization who perform well intervening in small-scale regional (read: planetary) conflicts. Due to the expeditionary nature of modern warfare the Redcoats are often placed under the authority of local commanders but in many cases have exercised independent command distinguished from the locals. The Redcoats were first created by Warmaster Hanthorn prior to the Servan Independence War as part of Hanthorn's plan of indirect manipulation of the Domain's support network to achieve victory. They were used to great effect to assist colonial militaries in staging successful insurgencies against corporate forces. During the war, the redcoats became the iconic enemy of the legionnaires and were respected as well as feared. During the war, they were opposed by an organization specialized in trying to defeat them through brutal shock-and-awe tactics. This, in the end, did not work. Mission The primary mission of the Redcoats is to train and lead unconventional warfare forces or a clandestine guerrilla force in a foreign "occupied" entity. In the eyes of the Servans, the nearby Human colonies were "occupied" by the mega-conglomerates and needed to be freed from this oppression. To this end, the CSSF Group 10 was the first of such units deployed. It was sent to New Timor after the Colonial Deputy there was overthrown by the locals and corporate intervention was threatened. This was the first wartime action of the war. Qualifications The basic eligibility requirements to enter the Redcoats are: *Aged 25-35 *Bilingual (at least) *Be able to sprint 50 meters with 50kg of weight *Be able to swim 50 meters in boots and kit *Qualify for orbital or marine insertion *Passing marks in General Technology *Qualify as designated marksman *Passing marks in medical and general physical fitness testing Training Redcoats go through a grueling training progress. They must endure a high rigorous level of physical endurance and mental stress in every biome possible. Unlike conventional troops, they must complete their training not only at a higher level, but also in different settings of gravity, atmospheric condition, or utilizing more advanced technology. They must also demonstrate fluent aptitude with at least one language other than Servan. One of the most important facets of Redcoat training is the use of more advanced technology than the regulars. They must also achieve a Marksman level of precision, accuracy, and range using conventional battle rifles, however they must do this under time constraints, against fast-moving targets, at long range (for small arms), and occasionally in bad visibility conditions (meaning they must apply their technology training). Unlike the regulars of the Confederate Army (and later Imperial Army) Redcoats train on a monthly basis when not actively engaged in operations, although just prior to the war, Hanthorn forced them to do their drills weekly.